no es tarde para empezar
by kena86
Summary: arnold finalmente se casa con laila, pero le es infiel con helga
1. Chapter 1

-"¿Por qué no habra ido helga a la escuela?"-se preguntaba Arnold mientras iba a camino a casa de la chica rubia, para dejarle la tarea del dia.  
Al llegar, toca la puerta, y sale big bob con una expresion de gran satisfaccion-oh, hola alfred- saluda de manera habitual a arnold, nunca se molesta en aprenderse bien los nombres.  
-soy arnold- le recuerda, aunque no vale la pena-vengo a traerle la tarea a helga,¿Por qué no fue?-.  
-¿no lo supiste?- exclama big bob.  
-¿saber que?- Arnold se preocupo, ¿le habia pasado algo a helga?.  
-se inscribio en un concurso de poesia, nosotros no supimos nada hasta que vinieron a entregarle el premio, ¡primer lugar! ¿no es genial?, pasa a verlo, es hermoso- Arnold pasa, y si, habia una que opacaba los de Olga, no por su tamaño, si no por su diseño, era mediano-grande lleno de brillantina dorada formando figuras graciles, como musas rodeando el nombre de helga, escrito en letras grandes y cursivas.-te dije que era hermoso.-  
-si lo es, señor pataki, voy a felicitar a helga- dice Arnold dirigiendose a las escaleras, pero no da tres pasos, pues el señor pataki lo detiene.  
-espera jovencito, helga no esta aquí, no solo vinieron a darle el premio, tambien le dieron una beca para estudios artisticos y literarios, ella acepto de inmediato, estara un año alla, es una de esas escuelas que dan hospedaje a los estudiantes,-explico big bob.  
-¿estara un año en aquella escuela?, ¿no es mucho tiempo?-se pregunto arnold.  
-dicen que fue un poema muy bueno, ese era el premio, sin embargo, volvera si no es buena estudiante, si lo es, le extenderan, la beca-.  
-Supongo que entonces no la vere hasta navidad-concluyo Arnold un poco triste.  
-bueno.. Veraz… es un lugar algo lejos, es posible que no venga en navidad, ni en vacaciones-concluyo big bob que habia perdido la sonrisa- yo ya empiezo a extrañarla, pero si llama, le digo que le mandas saludos-.  
-gracias, señor pataki-agradece Arnold mientras se retira de la casa pataki. Y no volveria por un largo tiempo.

Unos años despues.  
-se ve hermosa, ellos hacen buena pareja- comentaba alguien mientras, laila, entraba a la iglesia con su vestido de novia.  
-Arnold nunca se dio por vencido-comentu otro.  
-si, pero ella acepto para que Arnold no la siguiera acosando- esto ultimo lo dijo de mal humor y en voz baja, una chica asiatica, que mira para otro lado.  
-¿Qué dijiste, phobe?- pregunto un chico negro a su pareja.  
-…nada-respondio phobe.  
Mientras, adelante, una pareja comentaba lo mas bajo posible.  
-mi hijo se ve hermoso, pero siento que esto no funcionara, Miles-le platica stella a su esposo.  
-yo tambien siento lo mismo, después de todo estan enamorados, por que enamorado no es lo mismo que amar-respondió el hombre rubio.  
Afuera de la iglesia solo una persona no entraba a la iglesia, una chica rubia, que tania lagrimas silenciosas, y sentenciaba: -se acabo, pero, mientras tu sonrias, yo sere feliz- finalizo, retirandose como buena soldado aceptando la derrota.


	2. Chapter 2

Unos 3 años despues, Stella y Miles se fueron a viajar por el mundo, mientras que Arnold se quedaba en la casa de huespedes con su esposa, pero las cosas no mejoraron después de la boda, la "buena, atenta y santa laila" lo convirtió en un refugio de pobres, los inquilinos no lo soportaron, pagaron todas sus deudas, y se fueron, aunque mantienen contacto con arnold, fue una cantidad considerable para mantenerse por un largo tiempo, pero laila lo usaba todo para "ayudar" a los vagabundos que siempre llevaba a la casa de arnold, pero sin decirle nada a este, asi que cuando se daba cuenta, trataba de decirle a laila que tenian que hablar, pero laila siempre decia que no habia excusa para ayudar a los mas necesitados, pero ella no queria ver que no todos necesitaban ayuda, de hecho abusaban de hospitalidad, la casa olia mal, todos lo vagos solo estaban sentados en un solo lugar, esperando que laila los atendiera, y se negaba hablar con Arnold al respecto, expresandole que se estaba volviendo egoista, Arnold por su parte, no podia creer que laila hiciera cosas en su casa como si el no exitiera, pero mas que nada ella no lo escuchaba, el que tenia la paciencia del mundo, la estaba perdiendo, y todo porque su mujer hacia lo que queria, sin consultarle como si no existiera, y no se atrevia a pelearse con ella, porque temia que las cosas se pusieran muy muy mal, pero tenia un enojo interior que lo estaba consumiendo, creia que un dia iba estallar y hacer una locura, sorprendentemente encontro algo que alejo del mundo que vivia, un famoso libro de poemas, que era la novedad en el mundo de la lectura, "te deje ir" de H. Geraldine P." obvio Arnold supo que se trataba de helga, apenas unos seis meses después de su boda encontro el libro como uno de los mas vendidos, era su historia de toda la vida en que no pudo expresar su amor por "aquel rubio" que nunca la quiso, después de leerlo, penso que debio haberle dado una oportunidad de tener una relacion, después de su confesion en empresas futuro, tal vez… tal vez las cosas hubieran sido diferentes, se lo imaginaba: porque helga escribia sobre el, "su cabeza de balon", hablando de las situaciones que lo hacia pasar para que se fijara en ella, e imaginarse un futuro que ellos dos compartieran "que romantica resultaste, no me lo hubiera imaginado", si se imagina un mundo para ellos dos, simplemente amandose, pero recuerda que ya esta casado.  
Pero todo culmino un dia.  
Arnold estaba buscando su primer libro de poemas de helga, tenia su colección de libros escritos por ella, pero era especial el primero, saber que alguien lo queria de tal manera que le escribia poemas, pero por alguna razon no lo encontraba, temia que uno de esos "vagos" lo hubiera agarrado, bajo a buscarlo, pero antes de llegar, vio el libro en la mano de laila, bajandola al piso de abajo.  
-Laila, ¿Dónde llevas eso?-reclama Arnold quitandosela.  
-¡arnold! Se acabo el papel de baño, necesito al…-.  
-¡no sera esto!-exclamo el joven.  
-¡entonces que!- pregunta malhumorada laila.  
-¡usa tus viejos libros de escuela! ¡pero no te metas con mis cosas!-.  
-pero ahora es mi casa tambien,¿no significa que también son mis cosas, ademas…-  
-¡¡en ningun momento te di permiso de posesionarte de mis cosas!!-grito Arnold, y salio de su casa antes de decir algo mas fuerte o hacer algo de lo que se pudiera arrepentir.  
"estoy harto, hace lo que quiere, me ignora, cree que tiene derecho sobre mis cosas, cuando nunca hemos hablado al respecto, le tiene panico a ser egoista por una vez en la vida, seguro se caso conmigo creyendo que me hacia un favor ¿en que estaba pensando? ¿Por qué no me moleste en conocerla mas?" con estos pensamiento en la cabeza no se daba cuenta que iba directamente a los autos en movimientos, apunto de ser atropellado, siente un jalon que lo obliga a regresar a sus pasos,-¿pero quien diab…?-el rubio se queda de piedra, al ver esa cara conocida aferrandose a su brazo, y una mirada de reproche que hace tiempo estaba acostumbrado.  
-¡estupido cabeza de balon!-replica helga sin soltarlo.


	3. Chapter 3

-¿helga, eres tu?-preguntaba Arnold todavía incredulo a lo que veia.  
-no, soy un espia encubierto-dijo sarcásticamente la rubia. Arnold rio, hace mucho que no escuchaba alguien hablar asi como lo hace ella, antes no se reiria, por alguna reaccion violenta, pero ahora que entendia su actitud sentia un alivio escuchar su voz.-no terias, idiota ¿en que estabas pensando poniendote frente ese auto?- le reclamo mientras lo seguia alejando de la calle.  
-¿pensando?, no pensaba, bueno pensaba… yo pensaba… yo… - Arnold se quedo mudo de enojo, recordando lo de momentos atras.  
-¿arnold?- helga no recibio respuesta, el rubio parecia perdido y ni tenia idea de nada, Helga se le ocurre algo, y con cuidado jala a Arnold hacia el parque.

"Esto es muy relajante" se decia Arnold recostado en el cesped bajo la sombra de un arbol "¿adonde se fue helga?"se pregunto finalmente al tener la mente despejada, ella no tardo en aparecer con dos conos de helado, uno, su favorito -gracias, helga, ¿Cómo supiste..? ¡oh! Que pregunta tan tonta-."obvio, ella me ama tanto que se obsesiona conmigo que incluso sabe el color de mis calzones… ¿aun me ama?"  
-bueno, hay cosas que nunca se olvidan, pero mas que nada parecia que necesitabas atención psicologica urgente ¿Qué te paso?- pregunto helga sentada junto a el.  
-prefiero no hablar de eso- pide Arnold para no caer otra vez en ese extraño shock-mejor cuentame de ti, no te he visto desde que te dieron esa beca-.  
Helga se le queda mirando, como queriendo insistir con el tema, pero por la expresion de rubio penso que seria mejor dejarlo para despues, -bien, fue maravilloso, hice amigos muy rapido, fue la primera vez que me sentia en un lugar perfecto para mi, las clases no fueron dificiles, a todas las entendia, podria decirse que soy una poeta nata, me valio para mantener la beca todos mis años de estudio, fue genial.-  
-¿entonces fue facil olvidarte de todos nosotros?- pregunto Arnold tristemente.  
-phobe y yo nos escribiamos constantemente, pero según tengo entendido tu te olvidaste mas rapido a mi- dijo la rubia tranquilamente.  
-… fui un tonto, con la idea de que … ella me gustaba, se volvio un capricho, digamos que aparte de los juegos con amigos la vida se volvio muy aburrida sin ti, solo me quedaba estar con tiempo con.. Ella, asi que no se me ocurrio que hacer mejor con mi vida, soy tan idiota-.  
-por fin estamos deacuerdo- brindo helga con su helado.  
-muy graciosa- replico divertido Arnold ante el comentario de la chica.  
Asi estuvieron un rato, mientras terminaban su helado.  
-es la hora de la comida, cabeza de balon, sera mejor que vayas a tu casa- dice helga sensatamente.  
-No quiero-dice seriamente.  
Helga se le queda viendo un momento, como tratando de evaluar lo que piensa, pero no piensa a poner a prueba su paciencia.  
-pues… vamos a comer al restaurante donde lavamos platos ¿te acuerdas?-  
-¿eh?, claro, suena bien- respondeme mostrandose otra vez relajado por el recuerdo, de cuando helga se equivoco de restaurante y quiso escaparse trayendo las cucarachas de nadine.  
Mientras caminaban al restaurant, Arnold se fijo en las ventanas, viendo su reflejo y el de helga, ¿eran imaginaciones o parecian una linda pareja? Se veia muy bien con el cabello caido, lo lacio era herencia de familia, no dejo sus colores favoritos: una blusa blanca, pantalones rosas claro, y tenis rosa oscuro, su actitud ya habia cambiado antes de irse, de hecho fue después de empresas futuro, ambos habian hecho un esfuerzo para comportarse normalmente, sin embargo, helga se volvio mas amable, a pesar de tratar de ser la maleducada de siempre, su confesion hacia Arnold le quito un peso encima, Arnoldo por su parte sentia tal incomodidad que solo la ignoraba, solo después que se fue, phobe le reclamo por haberle roto el corazon a su amiga, el chico dijo que no habia hecho nada, la amiga fiel le respondio que eso mismo fue lo que paso, al no hacer nada, daba entender que no tenia interes en empezar una relacion, después de eso phobe no le ha vuelto a dirigir a la palabra.  
-hey, cabeza de balon, ¿me escuchas?- escucho una voz femenina. Molesta por ser ignorada le da unos pellizcos para que reaccione y vea que llegaron al restauran.  
-¡ah! Disculpa helga, entremos-  
Mientras comen.  
-¿y bien? ¿En que trabajas?- pregunta helga, ya no sabiendo que decir.  
-no trabajo, los inquilinos pagaron todas sus deudas, fue una buena cantidad, para no trabajar-.

-¿Qué?-  
-bueno, es que siempre has sido muy activo, por lo menos puedes ser representante de algun politico o agente de alguna estrella, recuerda de que el señor simmons dijo que podias ser embajador-le explica helga.  
-pues, cuando.. Me case.. Pense que un tiempo para dos seria lo mejor, pero a… ella no le intereso eso en absoluto, vive como si no existiera ¿acaso estoy pintado?- decia Arnold irritandose cada vez mas.  
Helga sabia que Arnold era de los que no se controlaban cuando estaban enojados, tenia que hacer o decir algo-este.. Sali con un par de chicos antes de terminar- Arnoldo se le quedo viendo algo raro-¿Qué?-.  
-bueno.. Crei que estabas tan ocupada… que no tenias tiempo para volver a pensar en mi.. Pero si saliste con otros…-¿le esta reclamando? ¿el? ¿Qué ni siquiera la tomo en cuenta antes?.  
-que raro te has vuelto cabeza de balon, ¿te importa que yo haya salido con otros chicos, cuando tu y yo nunca salimos?- le dice helga con la interrogación en la cara.  
-cierto, pero teniamos una relacion especial ¿no?-  
-pues.. Yo diria mas bien rara jeje- bromeo helga.  
-jaja, es cierto, hablando de relaciones raras, ¿quieres ir al cine a ver "relacion al extremo"?-propone arnold.  
-tu y yo, ¿seria "amistad platonica"? … "amistad platonica" me gusta, seria un buen titulo para un en voz alta helga.  
-¿vamos entonces?- le vuelve a preguntar para sacarla de su inspiracion.  
-claro.

Después del cine.  
-que gracioso, no me lo esperaba- decia helga al salir del cine.  
-si jeje fue un buen final- decia Arnold tratando de contener la risa, ambos no se daban cuenta que se sostenian mutuamente para no caerse al piso.  
La primera en darse cuenta es helga, que trata de separarse, pero el chico la necesita para no revolcarse de risa- vaya que tarde es, creo que deberias ir a tu casa- después de la ultima palabra, Arnold se vuelve a poner tenso, pero no le quita las manos de encima a helga.  
-no quiero volver.. Nunca- dijo pausadamente.  
-pero tienes que ir a dormir-.  
-tal vez me quede a dormir en la calle-dice seriamente.  
Helga lo observa por un momento, suspirando piensa en lo que va hacer- bueno, como sabes en mi casa hay un cuarto de huespedes-.  
-¿tu casa? ¿Qué diran tus padres?-.  
-¿no te lo dije? Gano mucho con mis libro, mis padres han viajado mucho, asi que la casa ha estado mucho tiempo sola, la he usado para cuando quiero estar sola, llegue hace poco y la he limpiado, esta mañana que nos encontramos estaba dando un tiempo libre, vamos- aun no se soltaban y parecian haberlo olvidado porque se encaminaron a la casa de chica.


	4. Chapter 4

-"huele rico"- penso Arnold mientras despertaba en el cuarto de huespedes de los pataki, tocaron la puerta, -pasa-.  
-oye cabeza de balon, tu almuerzo se va a enfriar, espero que no te moleste los huevos revueltos, leche y jugo-dice helga detrás de la puerta.  
-me parece perfecto-"asi deberia ser un matrimonio al principio, consentirse uno a otro, ire a ayudarla" se dijo a si mismo mientras se levantaba.  
En la cocina de los pataki, helga servia a ambos platos sobre la mesa- adelante, lo invito-.  
-siempre supe que habia una gran bondad en ti helga, pero a cada rato me sorprendes mas-.  
-bueno, como sabes mi carácter cambio despues.. Ejem.. De la confesion.. Y en la universidad, con mis ex novios, afine mi conducta, pero a veces la vieja helga vuelve.-  
-lo de tus.. Novios, bueno.. Cuando me lo dijiste, crei que no te guste lo suficiente, como decias, no te ofendas-.  
-era un especie de tratamiento, veraz.. Nunca te olvide, pero como ya te dije, cuando supe que ibas otra vez de laila, a pesar de que te confese que te amaba, decidi que no tenia caso esperarte, pense que salir con alguien mas me ayudaria, lo malo es que estos chicos de alguna forma se parecian a ti, aunque hubo tiempos que de verdad te olvidaba-.  
-¿en serio?- dijo Arnold de manera especial.  
-no te sientas comodo, cabeza de balon, ¿quieres decirme que pasa en tu casa?- pregunto seriamente helga.  
-ya te dije no quiero hablar de eso, ayer es la primera vez que salgo de mi casa-.  
-de acuerdo, pero si solo te dedicabas a estar enojado por ver la que pasaba en tu casa, ¿porque no conseguiste trabajo fuera?-.  
-eh… no se me ocurrio- confeso atontado.  
-bueno, me gustaria decirte en la cara las ideas que nunca se te ocurrieron, pero tengo que llamar a mi representante, el tipo esta preparandose para jubilarse, pero no encuentra a nadie para remplazarlo, lo estoy ayudando a buscar a uno- helga esta por retirarse hasta que se detiene por que se le ocurrio una idea- mmm.. Tal vez.. Oye arnold.. ¿te gustaria..? Mejor no- dice reprimiendose y retomando su camino.  
-¿Qué? ¿gustarme que?- pregunta Arnold picado de curiosidad- y va tras helga para que no lo evada.  
-Nada, nada-responde helga sin detenerse, pero el chico se le para enfrente y se le queda viendo- esta bien, ¿te gustaria ser mi nuevo representante?-.  
-¿tu nuevo representante? ¿te refieres a..?-.  
-trabaja conmigo, si quieres, pero si no..-dijo helga tratando de seguir su via a su telefono, pero el rubio vuelve a ponerse enfrente de ella.  
-¿pero como es el trabajo?-.  
-este.. Debes tener una gran carisma para que las editoriales publiquen mis libros, asegurar que gano lo justo, hacer los contratos, tu lo sabes perfectamente como se hace, pero no puedes aceptar el trabajo-.  
-¿Qué?¿Por qué?-pregunta contariado.  
-pues estas casado y no creo que a tu esposa le guste que viajes con tu cliente..-.  
-¿viajar?-volvio a preguntar.  
-claro, mi libro sale en muchas ciudades y tengo que ir a entrevistas y firmas de libros y.. -pero helga es interrumpida.  
-acepto-.  
-¿eh?-.


	5. Chapter 5

"ese tonto de Arnold, su grito hizo que se fueran 5 inquilinos, cuando me di cuenta, fui a buscarlos, cunado los encontre ya no querian volver, les prometi que lo cuidaria, uno de ellos dijo que ellos no eran su responsabilidad, si no su esposo, yo no entiendo lo que quisieron decir, pero se fueron a pesar de que les rogue que volviean para que no durmieran en el frio, ¿Por qué mi responsabilidad es arnold? El ya esta grandecito para cuidarse solo, no puedo perder el tiempo, tengo que atender a esta "pobre gente""  
Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando una figura masculina con cabeza de balon entro a la antes comoda casa de huespedes, ahora un refugio de malolientes vagos que solo se quedaban sentados viendo la tele, abusando de la buena de laila, Arnold paso de prisa a su cuarto.  
-hola Arnold- saludo cortésmente laila con frialdad pero no recibio respuesta. No le dio importancia y siguió con su "servicio".  
Arnold nada mas de llegar a su cuarto, y saca una maleta de un lugar escondido (para que laila no lo regalara a los indigentes), y empezo a meter su ropa , la mas basica y la suficiente, aparte un traje de presentacion (un representante de un escritor debe causar buena primera impresión) que tomo un tiempo en buscar por que tambien lo escondio de su esposa. Su maleta en una mano y su traje en la otra, con rapidez atreveso el pasillo, las escaleras, el recibidor y llega a la puerta.  
-¿adonde vas?- pregunta esa voz femenina que ya no le parece linda como antes.  
-¿no se nota? Voy a trabajar-dijo Arnold dispuesto a salir.  
-¿a trabajar?, tu no trabajas- replico la pelirroja.  
-ahora si, es un trabajo donde viajare y viajare , ¡y no te vere por un largo tiempo! ¡adios "querida"!- finalizo dando un portazo.  
-¡bah!- se dijo a si misma laila, creyendo que el rubio solo estaba haciendo un berrinche y volvio a sus cosas.

-eeeh.. Arnold, te ofreci trabajo, no ha venirte a vivir conmigo- dijo Helga mientras veia a Arnold poner su maleta en su sala.  
-tranquila, además pronto saldremos de viaje asi que no tiene caso buscar departamento.- razono de manera simpatica  
-umm.. Cierto, pero no abuses de mi espacio personal, cabeza de balon- "la helga de antes" penso Arnold alegremente mientras la chica iba a su cuarto arreglar sus cosas para el viaje a nueva york.  
Arnold decidio ver la tele, sin embargo le entro una idea a su ancha cabeza, dejo el control remoto y subio a buscar a helga, al llegar se le quedo viendo un rato, de verdad se volvio bonita, aquellos tiempos en que le parecia desagradable y molesta, ahora entiende que solo era un actuación para que se diera cuenta de lo que sentia, si se hubiera dado la oportunidad de conocerla tal vez las cosas ahora serian diferentes.  
-¿tienes algo que decir o te vas a quedar ahí todo el dia Arnoldo?- pregunto helga sin voltear a verlo.  
-ups.. Lo siento, ¿Cómo supiste que era yo?-.  
-siempre has usado perfumes especiales, no se como, pero es una de las muchas de las que me acuerdo de ti-.  
Arnold se quedo en silencio otro rato y en forma de chiste, pero diciendolo en serio -¿helga? ¿todavía te gusto?-  
Helga se sorprendio, pero tranquilamente se voltea a ver a arnold, lo observa por un rato con incredulidad, al final da un suspiro antes de decir- "ay, arnold"-.

En la casa de huespedes ya es la hora de dormir.  
Laila se va su cuerto, uno los indigentes le pregunta: ¿Dónde esta su esposo señora?-  
La mujer voltea confundida- ¿Quién?-.


	6. Chapter 6

"que raro, Arnold no ha vuelto en mas de 2 meses, solo con ver la fecha de hoy me doy cuenta, adonde se ira, se habra vivir solo, imposible, me dejo el dinero, no tendria con que pagar, debio ser cierto que consiguió trabajo, pero no me dijo de que era, ni siquiera me ha llamado para decirme si esta bien.. Oh dio, y si le paso algo, ese mismo dia que se fue.. Debo salir a buscarlo a hospitales.. No no puedo dejar a esta gente si me voy no sabrán que hacer.. Bueno lo buscare ahorita que tengo que salir por comida."  
Laila sale y va al mercado, para eso tenia que pasar por el hospital. Pasando vio un auto azul, que le recordo a Arnold, a el le gustaria ese tipo de auto, ¿algun dia se conseguirá un auto asi,? Ya habia pasado el hospital e iba dar la vuelta cuando escucho una voz conocida.  
-Es maravilloso Helga, debemos comprar cosas para el bebe, bueno primero debemos decorar el cuarto y..-  
-tranquilo cabeza de balon, además no es tu casa para que le hagas lo que quieras, todavía falta mas de 8 meses y medio para que nazca, asi que primero lo primero-.  
-vamos, no me arruines lo mejor de mi vida-.  
-crei que laila era lo mejor de tu vida-.  
-no la menciones, ¿quieres?, cuando lleguemos a tu casa llamare a un abogado-.  
Se vio a dos rubios subir al auto azul que la pelirroja veia, estos no la vieron al irse, pero ella no necesito voltear a comprobar de quienes se trataban, ya que estaba en shock.

Una semana despues.  
-Cuando Laila firma los papeles nos iremos a ver a mis padres a las playas de hawai, seguro que les encantara- dijo palpando el vientre.  
-oye, oye, que tambien es mi cuerpo, no seas libidinoso- replico helga.  
-lo se jeje- helga se ruboriza, y trata de mantener su expresion dura, pero es dificil.  
Tocan a la puerta, Arnold va a abrir. Es el abogado.  
-hola Gerald, ¿tienes la firma?-pregunto Arnold muy animado, creyendo que ya nada lo ataba a la pelirroja.  
-no muy bien, cuando llegue, bueno.. No pude repirar, la cosa es que encontre a laila muy deprimida en su cuarto, le estuve hablando un rato, no parecia reaccionar, hasta que le pedi las firma para el divorcio, exploto, parecia loca, no me extrañaria que los indigentes salieran asustados, yo sali, no se como este ahora,-.  
-es terrible, tal vez deba..-Arnoldo pensaba ir, pero es detenido por su amigo.  
-claro que no, ahora tienes una responsabilidad mayor, laila es una buena chica, pero fue tu unico error, has sido un buen chico y has ayudado a muchos, ahora nos toca a nosotros, tu ve con tu familia a hawai, los demas hablaremos con laila.  
-pero…-.  
-no hay pero que valga-.  
-esta bien, vamonos helga o se ira el avion- llamo Arnoldo mientras subia las maletas, Gerald se impresiono, creyo que insistiria, pero se fue con gusto con la chica que queria, ser egoista en algunos casos no es tan malo.

Un mes despues.  
-mira como ha crecido helga- dijo stella viendo el bulto que crecia en vientre de helga.  
-Gracias- respondió mientras se acariciaba.  
-Como llamaras a tu niña..-pregunto big bob.  
-¿Por qué piensa que sera niña?- pregunto Arnold mientras le servian bebidas.  
-mirame, soy un hombre muy masculino, pero tuve 2 hijas, ¿quieres apostar?-.  
-no gracias- dijo Arnoldo tratando de ser cortes, pero tambien era frio con big bob, hace poco llegaron hacerle compañía, ignora como lo supieron, pero ellos tambien tenian urgencia de que su hija se casara bien, ahora que helga era mas reconocida que olga, a pesar de eso todavía no se acordaba de su nombre, por lo menos ya sabe que no es olga, quien ya esta casada y tiene hijas, a Arnold no le importa si es niño o niña. Lo que si le importa es estar casado antes de que nazca.  
-Hey Arnold amigo- escucho una voz conocida.  
-¿Gerald?- Arnold busco el origen de la voz, si era Gerald con su esposa phobe y su pequeño de un año GJ,-¿Qué haces aquí?-.  
-¿Qué?, ¿no puedo traerle buenas noticias a mi amigo?-dijo mientras le extendia dos sobres.  
-Son..-  
-asi es viejo-. Le dio los sobres, Arnold iba a darle la noticia a Helga, pero el segundo sobre tenia su nombre, no era ninguna letra de mecanografia, era de mano e iba directamente, para el, la abrio: era de laila, bueno ya la abrio, tendria que leerla.

Querido Arnold:

"antes que nada te debo una disculpa, ¿Por qué?, veraz, una vez me dijo phobe y tiene razon, solo me case contigo para que ya no me acosaras, de alguna forma funciono ¿no?, después de que nos casamos, me la pase recogiendo indigentes, asi encontre algo en que ocuparme, me olvide completamente de ti, ahora me apenas de decirlo pero no me importo, ¿sabes? Lo hacia porque me gustaba sentirme util, en realidad nunca me quise ser una ama de casa, seguro Geráld. Ya te contó como me puse cuando me lo dijo, veraz me entere dias antes que estabas con helga, me sentia traicionada, dejada, engañada.. Que tonteria, si yo me hubiera casado conmigo misma tambien lo hubiera hecho, cai en una depresion, en el cual pense en nuestra "vida" estuve muchos dias en cama, asi que mis inquilinos se empezaron a ir, asi que la casa es tuya otra vez, cuando Gerald me los dijo, pues.. Como dijo el: "explote", pero no fue por el divorcio, si no porque me di cuenta como te hice perder el tiempo, y yo tambien lo perdi, pero lo tenia contenido, ahora ambos repondremos el tiempo perdido en nuestra vida#  
Ps: sabes.. Olvida lo que dije sobre "no ser ama de casa", tal vez tenga otra oportunidad con Arnie.  
Otra ps: les deseo mucha felicidad a ti y a helga.  
Atte: laila

Arnold dio un suspiro mientras guardaba la carta, finalmente podria casarse con helga, las playas de hawai son perfectas para una union matrimonial.

fin


End file.
